


Breakfast and a Special Show - 4/23/2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 5





	Breakfast and a Special Show - 4/23/2020

Ah yes, breakfast in the Great Hall. Brian was working the Action station, serving lots of burnt cinnamon toast and the occasional omelette. Ricardo was wiggling his eyebrows at every student as they came by to get ice cream. The teachers were gathered at the Head Table. 

All of the students were enjoying a nice quiet meal. Then Dumbledore and McGonagall entered, carrying the Sorting Hat and its stool. A hushed silence spread across the students. 

“Students of Hogwarts, I know we are already several months into the Spring term, but we have a transfer student who must be sorted immediately,” Dumbledore said. 

At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked @vanessaakey . She went between the tables and to the front and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. 

“Hmmmm…lots of courage…smart too…..and it’s your birthday….better be…..GRIFFINDOR!” Shouted the Sorting Hat. 

The Griffindor table erupted in applause and cheers as red and gold fireworks went off throughout the hall. Birthday cake appeared at every table, with the largest at her new house. @vanessaakey went to take a seat between two red headed twins who introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley. They promptly led the entire student body in “Happy Birthday.” 

“Always the show when we get a mid-semester transfer!” Ron said. 

“It’s always breakfast and a show, Ronald,” Hermione said. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY @vanessaakey !!!!


End file.
